A deal with the Dark Lord
by granger-malfoy
Summary: Hermione make a deal with the Dark Lord,she ends up spying for the light side, she will soon have to keep up her side of the deal,Lets hope Harry can finally defeat him or Hermiones in for the worst time of her life.
1. Order Meeting

I sat in-between Harry and Ron seeing as we were new to this kind of thing and we were the famous trio. This order meeting was soooo boring I was nearly asleep but something Dumbledore said caught my ear and many others

"We need a spy" o now he had everyone's full attention " Severus has given us information but Voldermort" many people still flinched at his name " is getting very suspicious, of course this will be very dangerous and obviously some of you cant go in there…."

_I'm going to regret this later _" I'll do it" I said while standing out of my chair all eyes were on me.

"Hermione stop being silly and sit down" said molly.

"Mrs Weasley I'm not a little girl and I could properly get more information out of him then most people" I still didn't sit down.

"Hermione you are just going into your sixth year we have more capable people to do it"

_I wish it never had to come to this, there going to hate me _"Look I'm more than capable and I'm already in there" I pulled up my left sleeve to reveal the dark mark. Gasps were heard everywhere.

Before anyone could ask me any questions my mark began to burn, I transfigured my clothes into silver and green robe and Snape had his black robe and mask on.

"Please let me explain later" and me and Snape left a surprised and angry group behind with a pop.


	2. A Dark Meeting

I arrived in the great hall of Riddle mansion this was where many of the death eater meetings were held.

"Welcome faithful followers you have been called to welcome one of our newest members Hermione Granger" _He just had to mention it to everyone great. Please don't except me to say thank you Argh._ He began to walk up to me I knew what I had to do.

"Thank you my lord" I bowed and kissed the rim of his robes. A sudden outburst shocked everyone.

"She's a Mudblood" I turned round just quick enough to see a green jet shot out of Voldermort's wand and into the person's chest.

"Hs anyone else got a problem" no one else answered him but I could hold my anger in anymore. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT" I yelled.

"CRUCIO" I felt the pain for my mistake it felt like a million daggers stabbing all of my organs, I just wanted it to stop I was gasping for breath but I managed to say

"You know it won't help" he must of finally realised I was right and lifted the curse. _I hate after affects_.

"Why did you disrespect me and my actions" I finally managed to stand up and limp towards Voldermort, I could feel everyone's fear of seeing another person killed for their boldness. I finally reached him and replied

"You know why, stick to your side of the deal and I'll do the same…my lord" I resisted the urge to smirk but I bowed. I felt the anger radiate around him. "Meeting over, leave" no one else wanting to irritate the lord anymore loud pops were heard everywhere including mine.


	3. Arguements after Arguements

Back at Order's Headquarters 

There were loud voices and arguments brewing throughout the room no need to guess what it was about. POP POP. People turned round when they heard the loud pops, to see Snape and hermione standing there.

"What the hell was that" yelled Snape grabbing her arm quit tightly.

"Let go of me," she demanded, he held even tighter

"No not until you tell me why you wanted to get yourself killed" he said more calmly but still full of anger.

"Please let go of Miss Grangers arm," Dumbledore asked. Snape glared at hermione and released her. "Come sit down and inform us what happened" They both sat down reluctantly next to each other, both very aware of many eyes burning into them.

"Would you like to explain what happen at tonight's revel?" asked a calm Dumbledore looking at Snape and Hermione.

"Nothing happened just inviting me into the inner circle, nothing exciting" Hermione said without a care in the world. This started Snape off

"Nothing happened, NOTHING HAPPENED you call yourself under the crucio for 2 minutes you could of gone insane and you call it nothing" he yelled he was know staring at hermione. She slowly stood up to stare into Snape's eyes.

"Yes it was nothing out of the usual, I can handle it. I couldn't of asked for anything less" her voice was slow and calm but had power. Her eyes were cold very different from the hermione everyone use to know.

"Nothing out of the usual, not even I've been under it for that long, so you going to tell me about this deal you've made with him" he was know much calmer

"No that does not concern you, just me and Voldermort" she put a hand through her hair.

"Would you mind answering me this question, what type of oath did you take?" Dumbledore asked.

"Of course, I took a blood oath, I was surprised he would touch my dirty blood but he's isn't so clean." She paused "Dot worry there is no loopholes either side, it just goes straight to the point. It's surprising what you will give up when you're desperate" she gave a weak laugh. Only now did she see all those eyes staring at her.

"Hermione, why did you do it?" Harry asked so softly.

"Because I … it doesn't matter anymore it's done, so do you still need me to spy, I wont stop going even if you say no" she said you could hear the pain in her voice.

"I will not allow it, none of you saw what I had to endure tonight and I will not have to go through with it again" Snape piped up again.

"Well you better because one I cant get out of it and two its saving everyone at Hogwarts for the time being"

"Miss granger you have to keep to your conditions of the deal, so yes but you must be careful. Snape you now she cant go back on a blood oath," Dumbledore said. Snape grunted obviously not happy with the decision.

"Good decision, so I guess you should now I've looked over some of Voldermort's plans but I was able to copy them as he came back, there wasn't anything useful in them" she said her mask now on her face hiding any emotions.

"Where did you find them I've been looking for them for ages" A surprised Snape asked.

"O it was in his private chambers when I stayed, O stop all giving me them looks I'm not like that, and I will never be like that" She started to look irritated. She looked down to see her ring glowing. "Talk of the devil, I must leave you" she touched the ring and disappeared.

"Now she has left, Snape do you mind showing me the memory of the revel" Dumbledore asked while handing over a mini pensive.

"Yes if it helps you see what danger you've let her into" Snape began to pull the memory out of his head, and into the bowl.

"Thank you, Harry, Ron I presume you will want to see what happened, come stand here, that's it and now we enter." And with that they disappeared.

**10 minutes later**

"Sir you cant let her go back, not after that please you have to stop her" Ron shouted.

"I'm sorry but there isn't anything I can do she made a oath the only way out is if one of them dies" Dumbledore explained.

Suddenly there was a loud POP; they turned round to see a bloodied and beaten Hermione on the floor. Her clothes ripped and clear-cut all across her body all still bleeding. Dumbledore healed her as best as he could, everyone was crowding round her. Snape looked down and noticed a piece of parchment in her hand, he grabbed it and unrolled it and read it.

"You will soon have to give up this silly game and complete my task. You now you will not last much longer. Do not underestimate me I know your game.

Until next time

LV"

She started to cough and open her eyes. When she was fully aware of where she was Snape began to talk.

"I see this belong to you from your little friend" she glared at him "He's not my friend" she grabbed the note and read it; biting her bottom lip her face dropped a little bit.

"Care to explain" Snape asked, hermione obviously ignored him and started to mumble under her breath a few words were heard

"Should of known, lasted this long, about month left, should be enough time, got to start now" Hermione stood up, holding onto her side it still hurt even after being healed and turned towards Harry. " Have you ever done any Martial arts before?"

"Erm no, Hermione what has that got to do with anything" Harry asked

"This isn't good, Harry will you go change into some suitable clothing and I will teach you"

"Hermione why do I need to learn it?" he asked

"Well if you want to beat Voldermort is that a good enough answer, I don't have much time to teach you so we need as much time as we can get, so I would like it if we could start now" Harry left the room to go change.

"Miss Granger you have just come back all beaten up, you are in no fit state to do anything" glared Snape.

"Aww never knew you cared so much, im feeling much better and if he doesn't learn he will have no chance beating him, it would properly help if everyone in the order new some moves as well" she began to walk out of the room she turned round and said " o Snape will you teach Harry some occuleamy, by the way please stop trying to read my mind, I cant be bothered to keep showing you fake images anymore" Snape's mask feel for a few seconds showing a shocked expression, Hermione saw this and laughed walking out of the room.

"Please excuse me for a moment" Dumbledore said, walking out of the room. "Miss granger do you mind if I have a word with you"

"Erm yeah ok" Hermione said. She followed him into an empty room.

"If you don't mind me asking, what was the oath about" he asked.

"Don't judge me, this was all my fault I went looking for trouble, but everyone has there weakness and well obviously mine is knowledge and power and well Voldermort had it, I couldn't help it I tried to contain my desire but I couldn't any longer I went to him gave him a proposition, I got what I wanted, he got what he wanted he wanted more so all the children are safe in Hogwarts and teachers until the final war or I've finished one of his tasks. So we've both gotten what we wanted out of it. I just hope Harry can defeat him, I really do" she sighed.

"Anyway we should be getting back, Harry should be back down now" she didn't even wait for a response she just walked out and back into the crowded room, no one noticed her slip back in, she stood near the edge of the room with a clear view of the door.

While waiting she felt the probing of her mind she knew what was happening, she didn't have enough strength to hold it off much longer so she tried to reach the door the brushed past some one, her eyes rolled tot eh back of her head and she collapsed not sure if she reached the door or not.


	4. A bit more pain

Everyone turned round as they heard a massive thump, as they looked toward the door they saw a shaking Hermione

Everyone turned round as they heard a massive thump, as they looked toward the door they saw a shaking Hermione. Dumbledore quickly knelt by her as did Snape, they began to see cuts appear on her skin, and starting to bleed, they heard a whimper every now and they were sure they heard a few cracks, still her body twitched making the ring of people around her body even more worried. After 15mins everything stopped and her eyes fluttered up.

"O crap" she said as she realised she hadn't even fact reached the door and everyone had just witnessed her being so weak.

"Mione, what's going on"

"Nothing Ron, please just leave it at that" Ron looked at his friend, the one who had become a death eater without him even realising it.

"No Miss Granger I must insist you tell us, As you Headmaster and Head of the Order of.."

"O shut it, Albus"

"Now Miss Granger.."

"DON'T NOW ME, I don't care if you think I should tell you I wont and I think you should just forget the situation and begin to train every member of the order of phoenix as it seems we are lacking any fighting skills, I'm sure Professor Snape would agree with me here" she seemed to of calmed down and began to stand up almost instantly she doubled over in pain and clutched her side.

She gritted her teeth and turned too look at professor Snape

"O miss Granger are you in need of some of my help" he said sarcastically

"ha ha, very funny now just heal me"

"now, now what's the magic word"

"Bite me"

"Fine you do it yourself then"

"If your going to be like that, then I bet you wouldn't mind me popping in to see your wonderful.." Snape quickly muttered a spell and waved his wand before she could finish her sentence

"Knew you would come round" Hermione said with a large smile.


	5. More Information More Confusion

Dumbledore was standing still looking between both strong determined adults wondering when he had missed the apparent change of Hermione granger. "Miss Granger I do not agree with any type of blackmail here"

"Albus you didn't think I would get into this type of situation and not do my homework on every single person I know or may in contact with, did you?" Dumbledore just stared back at her trying to find that school girl who was just a know it all.

"Of course you didn't although I did find out the most exciting things about some people but that's for another day"

"I see, would you care to explain what just transpired when you collapsed?"

"Or are you going to spin us a lie" snape piped in.

"No no I don't see any harm in telling you this, i shall be happy to oblige to your request. I was just simply duelling Voldermort" Hermione replied in a tone that sounded like she was reading a shopping list.

"Dueling the dark lord? DUELING THE DARK LORD" Snape barked

"Yes I'm sure people heard me the first time but yes I was duelling him, he figured he could catch me unaware, when I was weak he also knew I would be around people which I believe to be a bit of a concern but I hit him with a few curses so not at all a bad time." She began to laugh manically while seemingly in her own world people around her began to look worried it seemed like a replica of Bellatrix Lestrange, watching her slowing calming down and looking more like the school child they had all known. "Sorry where was I, yes we shall start the lessons when we arrive at Hogwarts tomorrow I currently have stuff to do so if I may bid you all goodnight" and she quickly rushed out the room leaving all occupants in shock and confusion.


	6. Hogwarts

They all sat round the table eating breakfast. Harry and Ron sat quietly discussing quidditch, while Hermione sat reading a paper trying to ignore the "Secret glances they kept giving her.

"Come on you're going to miss the train if you don't get a move on" Molly shouted from upstairs. Thanking molly for the disruption she quickly got up and grabbed her bags and returned back to the kitchen "OI you two come on we have 15mintues to get the station" harry and Ron smiled and ran out the room. Were they really ready for another year at Hogwarts?

Molly hugged them all until the final whistle and they boarded the train, finding a compartment that was empty they quickly sat down to enjoy the ride. After 5 minutes of silence Harry spoke "I can't believe it's our sixth year I mean it's gone so fast don't you think?" "Mate at this rate we'll be in auror training and in our own place away from my mother" Ron replied, they both turned to Hermione both expecting her to rant on about how they should respect Mrs Weasley but she was staring out the window. Harry walked up to her and snapped his fingers that definitely brought out of any thoughts she was having.

"Are you alright Hermione you kind of dazed out then?" she turned away from the boys and looked out the window "I'm fine I've just got this weird feeling that something big is going to happen today i just can't figure what it is you know". It wasn't long till the train pulled up in Hogsmeade and soon enough they were sitting in the great hall waiting for the sorting to finish and Dumbledore to begin his speech.

"Welcome to a new year, a year full of surprises, a year to test friendships that are formed, a year to test our strengths to work together as a school and not just the houses you were sorted into" Dumbledore continued to talk but for Hermione she had stopped listening she could feel a presence coming closer, something felt familiar about it and then she realised, she jumped out of her seat which caused students around to stare at her, she ran up to Dumbledore who had stopped talking by that time.

"He's inside Hogwarts, I felt it" she said quietly so as no one else could hear. "I knew i felt something through the wards, we must prepare he will arrive at any moment" Dumbledore responded. "No we don't attack; the oath is only in effect if you and the students do not attack first, they are safe until that happens. Let me handle this"

Dumbledore magnified his voice "Everybody stay where you are and do not attack".

The great hall doors swung open as if by magic. Hermione whispered to Dumbledore "whatever happens to me, do not attack him" He appeared Lord Voldermort and his death eaters was in Hogwarts. There were gasps and screams heard around the room both from students and teachers.

"This has got to be the best entrance I've had in years, I'm glad you're alive to see it Dumbledore, it's been a long time." He smirked "No curse or wands pointed at me, am I losing my touch or has someone been talking? Seeing the reactions as i appeared it must be the latter, am I right Miss Granger?" this caused everybody to change their attention from the enemy to their fellow student standing up on the stage, her face as cold as ice, emotionless.

"Well when you appear with no warning I tend to think it's appropriate for the students safety don't you?" Hermione smirked back showing she was not below him.

He began walking forward towards Hermione "O how very noble of you just don't forget you are my toy and you always will be" Hermione still smirking did a mock bow "Do your worst as your see I'll never crack"

"CRUCIO" she fell straight to the floor writhing in front of Dumbledore her face showing no sign of pain or discomfort. "Dumbledore not going to help your student, she's under a curse and your standing there watching go on hex me stop her pain, shall we see how long she lasts until her brain goes puff!" Voldermort gestured with his hands. "Don't...listen..." Hermione gasped through clenched teeth. Dumbledore kept looking at Voldermort trying to stop the ache he felt to curse him to stop her pain. Suddenly the curse was lifted "it's such a shame she needs to be healthy I'm sure you would of cracked old man"

Hermione gasped for breath and shakily stood up to stare at Voldermort she began to take small steps towards Voldermort and away from Dumbledore "What do you mean healthy". They both began to walk in a circle not one of their eyes strayed to the students around them he finally spoke "Your final task"

Hermione suddenly stopped walking "But I haven't finished, I can't do the final task without achieving everything to the best of my ability that would be unfair"

"Miss Granger I wasn't born yesterday you could of finished weeks ago and last night just confirmed it. So I had to think where it would be best to challenge you and well this place popped up and here we are"

"What are the stakes?"

"What stakes?" he asked innocently

"I'm not dumb there's always something beneficial to you so again what are the stakes?" Hermione asked getting irritated

Voldermort had suddenly appeared right beside her, whispering in her ear he said "You win and you come back with me, now look between my death eaters" she looked at him and strode over to the death eaters, they parted to show a small group of children "Win and they live Hermione"

"What if I Lose"

"Simple, they die but you still come"

"Alright but If I win I want to have at least one day a week I return to Hogwarts" she turned and walked up to him with her hand outstretched and he shook it "Deal"


End file.
